


Most Peculiar (Most Human)

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry should totally fix the problems of central city with polyamory and kisses, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re damn good at falling over your own feet for a speedster, kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Peculiar (Most Human)

“You’re damn good at falling over your own feet for a speedster, kid.”

“Shut up,” Barry mutters, turning an even brighter shade of red. He’s been around the block a few times, _seen_ a lot of folk if you catch his drift, but he’s never met anybody who can blush quite like Barry can – he puts even tomatoes to shame.

He puts more things than that to shame, to be perfectly honest. He’s met a few prostitutes, honest working girls who are paid to flush, who could never do what Barry does so guilelessly. It’s just his luck, he supposes, that the guy who’s supposed to be his nemesis can get him hotter by accident than any person who’s actually tried.

“Don’t worry about it,” he sighs, shakes his head. There’ll be ample time to bemoan his luck later, if Lisa doesn’t shoot him first, “though I have to say, _Barry_ , you could’ve just asked.”

“…Asked?”

“For me to kiss it better.”

And Barry burns even brighter, so much brighter that absolutely everything seems worth it all at once.


End file.
